


Diagnostic

by New_n_nuf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Joker (2019), The Joker-Fandom
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Wayne Gacy - Freeform, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Ted Bundy - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_n_nuf/pseuds/New_n_nuf
Summary: An emotionless psychiatrist bored with run down criminals find herself trapped in a mind game with Gotham most notorious criminal. her unorthodox ways and disregard for her life as well as others has her coworkers and Joker curious as to her own mental stability. Joker and Dr. Ella Stewart fight to see whos manipulation tactics are the better in a mental chess game. smitten with each other, Dr. Stewart wanders if she has finally found someone interesting enough to keep her happy.





	1. Dr. Stewart

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on two works right now! so updates might be slow in the beginning. my English is not the best, but i still love to write so please be respectful =3. I hope you like it, comments are always welcome!

Dr. Stewart pulled her laminated badge from her retractable clip and showed it to the man guarding the stone entrance. He squinted down at it before giving a nod and handing it back through the car window. Stewart reclipped the badge to the Lepel of her gunmetal grey suit jacket and proceeded through the threshold of the Asylum. Throughout the weeks she had spent most of her time setting up her new office, she was told no expense was too much for her comfort, given the case that she had accepted. A perk, they had called it. 

Stewart eyed the watch tower that rested to the left of the entrance. Trained men and women marching around with assault rifles kept their eyes trained as they scanned over the layout of the land. Behind the watch tower Sat another building, used primarily for lab work and clinical health screenings. Glancing over to the right a tall 6 story building where they kept the patients living quarters. Behind the building, an enclosed yard, with equipment for physical therapy and other fitness items bolted down rested currently undisturbed. In front of her, however, resided the remains of Arkham manor, restored to accommodate doctors’ offices and conference rooms. 

Stewart pulled her white Mercedes into her parking spot and slipped from its leather seats. Her slacks matched her gunmetal blazer and looked complimentary to her blood red silk blouse that buttoned up to a large red bow hanging loosely upon her breast. Jerking her arm out from her cuff she read her leather and silver watch gritting her teeth at her unforeseen tardiness. Slamming the door, she clicked the lock button and watched the mirrors of her car fold into itself. Turning on her red heels she clicked away toward the center building. 

Dr. Stewart had a reputation. She was known as cold, bold, and nearly heartless. She was also beautiful. With long curly black hair, she wore clipped up in an elegant up due, strands pulled out to frame her face. She wasn’t stick thin, in fact, she was an average build for the most part with above average size breasts and a slightly smaller waistline than to her hips. In the right outfit, she looked amazing. And fortunately for her, she always knew the right outfit. 

Clicking up the stairs, Stewart once again flashed her badge at a doorman who allowed her to enter. The large building was well heated, combatting the frost outside. Green marbled tile floors stood out against the mahogany wood. Normally she prided herself on observation, given her job, but seeing as she was about to be 5 min late she clicked her heals away on the floor and headed to the room located on her left. Two French doors held open to the room decorated in fine art and a long table meant for feasts with identical leather rolling office chairs. 

All the doctors sat looking over a small folder. Pushing up her glasses Stewart picked up a manila folder available to everyone, from the coffee stand next to the door. 

“Ah!” An older man with salt and pepper hair said with a smile, “Dr. Stewart, our guest of honor. Take a seat!” 

Stewart nodded, “I apologize for the tardiness, Arkham traffic was worse than what I anticipated,” she said to the room as she sat in an open seat in the center of the table and opened the folder given to her. 

“ladies and gentlemen,” the Sault and pepper man said clapping his hands together as he looked over the folder; still standing at the head of the table, “for those who do not know I am Dr. Pilot. Today we are going over a new change, please help me welcome our newest member of the team, Dr. Stewart,” 

Claps from around the room surrounded Stewart but her eyes remained glued to the folder in her hands. 

“Dr. Stewart comes from Chicago, she has relocated to be a part of our facility.” He continued, “she has a success rate of nearly 100% and as I am sure you know she has been assigned” he paused for a moment and shook his head, “the Joker case,” 

small gasps escaped some of the professional’s lips as they watched Stewart look up from her folder, “so far, Dr,” Polit said adjusting the pink tie on his neck, “every doctor in this room, has talked to him. Others have left the field or passed away due to unforeseen circumstances. After, all that, all we have to show for it is a basic physical health examination. Thoughts?” 

Stewart stood up holding the paper in her hand, “How have you been assessing him?” she asked simply, “I assume in a secure room? With security and cameras?” 

“Correct,” Pilot said, “and you will be the same, we value your safety over- “ 

“I think you misunderstand,” Stewart said boldly, “Joker, derives pleasure from fear. Even if you gave an Oscar-winning performance that you didn’t fear him, the idea that he has to he cuffed and watched over only solidifies in his mind the power he has.” 

“what do you suggest?” Pilot asked with a slight chuckle bouncing his shoulders, a few other doctors laughed as well. 

“Joker is currently my only given case. I assume because you want me to focus on him alone. I suggest,” she continued stepping out from her chair and walking towards the front of the room, “I suggest that we don’t give him that edge. From this point forward, he and I will talk in my office. No guards, not even at the door. I will accept cameras, however, but I want full access to the footage and they must be hidden,” 

Pilot blinked down at the girl his mouth agape, “you want- to be alone with him?” he asked flabbergasted 

“correct,” She said simply, “in fact, from now on he has absolute control over when he wasn’t to come and go into my office, no restrictions,” 

“Dr. Stew- “ 

“you called me here to do a job none of you have succeeded at. If you doubt me so much, I understand change can hard. I thought, as a psychiatrist, you would be more adaptive to change, however. Anyway,” Stewart Sat the folder on the table and turned towards the door, “if my demands are to much for you to follow, I have no problems going back home,” 

“no,” Dr. Pilot said, “no, please we would like you to stay, but what you are asking,” he shook his head and looked at his shocked subordinates then back to her, “we can’t guarantee your safety,” 

“I already had my lawyer sign papers, relieving you of any accountability of harm committed through the acts of my client,” Stewart said plainly 

Blinking Pilot shook his head, “I- don’t know what to say- “ 

“there’s nothing to say Dr.” Stewart spoke, “there is however something to do. I want joker in my office, not drugged if possible. No cuffs no nothing. The guards are to escort him through the door and then leave. NOT wait outside. When Joker has said he would like to leave I will call for security to come pick him up,” 

“you don’t know what he’s like,” Pilot said softly, “he is not like anything you have met- “ 

For the first time Stewart smiled, “I hope not,” she mused leaving the oversized office and flabbergasted lab coats behind her. 

walking towards the center grand staircase Stewart hurried to the top and turned left down a short hallway and through a door on the end. The door was painted a dark emerald green with a golden knob. Opening it the sweet smell of air rose air freshener filled her lungs as she stepped into her self-made sanctuary. Closing the door behind her Stewart kicked off her heels into a wicker basket next to the door. In truth, her office looked more like an apartment. Large wooden bookcases lined the far-left wall pilled full of books she had read. Some for med school, most for pleasure. When you enter the room the far wall behind her desk was full of windows letting in the light from outside. In front of her oversized desk sat a couch that could pull out into a bed two armchairs sat on each side of the black couch. 

Sighing Stewart walked barefoot on the carpet towards a small bedside table that she used to hold a coffee pot and mugs. Clicking on the pot she sat at her desk and turned on her computer logging in to pull up jokers reported crimes. 

“the media love you,” she said flatly, “let’s hope you aren’t as boring as I think you are,” she sighed. 

Boring, was her job. Predictable people, who could be counteracted and manipulated into being a better person through word choice. Joker was probably the same. At least to her. She craved something, something she didn’t understand. Stewart's love of criminal thought prosses is what got her success in this job. But she got too good, the challenge went away. She wanted something new. 

A firm knock on her door drew her attention from the screen, “come in,” she spoke sternly. 

two large men opened the door and shoved an equally large man into the floor of her office and slammed the door locking it behind them. 

Stewart blinked in surprise but didn’t rush to help him up. The man in front of her groaned and then growled as he pushed himself up and jumped to his feet. Stewart marked the redness of his wrists, ankles, and neck from the chains he wore almost constantly. His back to her, she marked how long his hair had grown out. he was broad-shouldered, naturally a strong man. Alpha dog probably from birth. Most likely a bully as a child. But he was shorter, true taller than her, but not as tall as she had thought. 

Whipping around the man in front of her looked into her eyes. His eyes were wild and toxic green, swirling with insanity. Quirking an eyebrow up Joker looked around the cozy room. His arms relaxed for a moment as he reaches his left hand over to scratch his right wrist. 

Stewart prepared her talk down speech in her head, people who are thrust into new situations often react violently. However, she was more than surprised at how well he accepted his accommodations and walked over plopping onto the cool leather couch. Resting back, he picked up his leg and relaxed his ankle on his opposite knee. Expanding his arms, he rested them on the back of the couch taking up as much space as possible. 

“grandiose personality,” Stewart thought relaxing back into her chair. 

“so,” he pipped up a twisted smile creasing the scares on his cheeks, “you the new Doc huh? Gonna solve my issues? Got to say this is nicer than what they usually give me,” 

‘it seems he doesn’t care what his accommodations are,’ she thought eyeing him over her desk, ‘he radiates self-made power even unchallenged,’ 

“Mr. Joker,” Stewart said resting her elbows on the arms of her office chair, “I would like to be quite candid with you, this room is yours to do with as you please.” This made joker tilt his head as if he was trying to understand her words, “I have given orders that you may, at any time, can request to be in this room. Even if I am not here. You are never to be cuffed in this room, and no guards can be in here either. I will say there are cameras, however, so you aren’t completely unaccounted for,” 

“what is it my birthday?” Joker teased 

Stewart smiled, “is it?” 

joker frowned, “nice try Doc, but a proper lady never reviles her age,” he said pitching his voice higher to mock a female. 

unsatisfied with her lack of laughter Joker rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, “so mine to do with what I want huh? What if I wanted to leave right now?” 

“that can be arranged,” 

“you don’t give an inch do ya peach?” he laughed through his nose and looked at the books on her shelf, “you know, looking at your book selection I would say you need the therapy Doc. John Wayne Gacy, Ted Bundy, the BTK killer, dark stuff doll face.” 

“I have a fascination with criminals, killers in particular,” Stewart said opening a drawer in her desk and pulling out a pen and paper. 

‘observant,’ she wrote, ‘but not paranoid,’ 

Joker watched her with a wicked smile having plucked a book from the shelf, “so, that’s why you accepted my file,” he said with a chuckle, “wanna know what makes me- “Joker pulled his finger to his temple and swirled it, “wacko” 

“in a word, yes,” 

snorting Joker flipped through the book walking behind the desk he rested his butt on the edge uncomfortably close to Stewart. Looking up she expected him to be watching her with a twisted smile, trying to make her uncomfortable, but again was wrong. He had found a page in the book interesting and devoured each word with a flick of his eyes. 

“so,” he said snapping out of his temporary curiosity, “you looking for the next Ted Bundy?” he teased waving the book a few times and then plopping it on the desk. 

“no, Ted Bundy has already been caught and dealt with,” Stewart thought for a moment, “I want something new,” 

Joker smiled at this, “new like me?” he growled delighted 

Stewart gave an amused laugh and shook her head. Jokers smile faltered as anger tensed his muscles straining the fabric of the cotton blue jumpsuit he wore, “No, if I had to compare you to a killer, it would be Gacy,” she sighed standing up and walking over to the bookshelf. 

“I don’t touch tots Doc,” Joker growled pushing up from the desk he followed after her. 

“your bombs do,” she said simply, “your kill count is by far the most impressive I have seen. That includes children,” 

“that’s not what I meant,” he growled gripping Stewart by the lapels of her suit coat. 

“you meant rape,” she realized furrowing her brow and studied his face, ‘he seems truly upset that I would accuse him of that. But a person classified as a psychopath would lack that moral empathy… interesting,” she thought 

“I wasn’t talking about the who and the way, I was talking about the personality,” she explained, “put on a show, cheeky, did you know his last words were ‘kiss my ass’ before they killed him with lethal injection,” 

Joker quirked an eyebrow up, “you picked up my book about Bundy and his murders, did you find yourself comparable to him?” 

Joker shrugged and smiled, “well he was known for being handsome and women falling at his feet,” 

“do women fall at your feet?” Stewart asked 

“you would be surprised what a few sweet words can do,” he growled seductively, “well would you look at that,” he said looking over at a clock hung over the door, “you have officially lasted longer than most of the Doc’s in this shit hole,” 

“I met with those doctors, they were…. Interesting” Stewart said politely 

“you’re more interesting then they are,” Joker mused as her back was turned taking a curl into his fingers he brought her hair up to his lips. 

Stewart turned and watch him, cocky. That was the word for him, he was cocky. But so far, he doesn’t show signs of antisocial disorders such as sociopathy or psychopathology. He finds murder amusing but not rape. Odd in cases like his, he feels lust, so far, he has brought up the topic of sex unprompted twice. 

“was it your mother or father?” Stewart asked, “who assaulted you in childhood?” 

“neither,” he smiled, “never been touched without wanting it Doc,” 

“really?” she asked, “you’ve never been looked at or approached by a man or woman in a sexual way that you didn’t say no to?” 

“peach, if you’re trying to ask me to get in the sheets with you all you gotta do is say please,” he hissed tilting her chin up with his index finger. 

“please,” she said simply 

Joker went rigged, he searched her eyes, his victims always showed what they were thinking. mostly it was fear, sometimes he would get a fun fighter with a defiant look in their eye. But looking into her honey gold irises he saw… nothing. No emotion, not fear, not hope, nothing. 

his smile twisted upwards, “you’re bored,” he mused, “that’s why you took this case,” 

This did entice a reaction, small but still, her eyes opened wider slightly before returning to their normal position, “you said this room, is mine when I want it right?” he mused, “then go ahead and call the big boys, I think I am done here,” 

Stewart nodded reaching into her pocket she dialed the number for the guards to come pick him up. After hanging up she put her book back in its slot, “will I see you tomorrow?” 

“when should I be here?” he mused rubbing his wrists once again while he watched the door. 

“that’s up to you if you want to talk you’re welcome to. I won’t have anyone bring you here unless it is an emergency or court-mandated,” 

“sounds like a plan,” he winked as the guards burst in the door roughly shoving Joker against the bookshelf. He winced and then let out a high-pitched laugh as they clasped his limps in chains. Stewart moved out of the way of the men letting them leave. 

“hope I was fun for you peach!” he shouted back as the drug him down the hall and out of the building.


	2. Lunch Date

Stewart waved goodbye to her client as he was pushed out of the building, finding herself once again standing in the middle of the green marble flooring of the lobby. 

“Dr. Stewart,” a familiar voice said as he walked up from the door of the downstairs lounge, “how did it go?” 

Stewart frowned, “I’m not sure,” she sighed, “he didn’t actually tell me anything,” 

“sounds like him,” Pilot grumbled 

“and yet,” Stewart continued, “I think, I learned a lot,” 

“please, have some coffee with me and and Emmerson, we would be delighted to hear what it is you gathered,” Pilot smiled holding out his hand to point towards the door. 

Stewart accepted his offer and entered the rather small room. There was only one other woman there, a small beautiful young doctor with a pear Necklace that she twirled in her fingertips as she read “The Great Gatsby,” lifting her bright blue eyes she smiled up at Stewart and stood up. 

“Dr. Stewart!” she said happily extending her gentile hand, “my name is Emmerson, Dr. Jane Emmerson,” 

Stewart smiled and accepted the handshake, “jane?” she asked, “that’s my middle name,” 

“it’s a good one!” the bubbly blond mused behind a bright smile. 

Behind the round table she sat at was a small coffee bar, with cream, sugars, and of course a coffee pot. 

“how do you take it?” The pilot asked pouring the coffee into a plastic cup. 

“black,” Stewart said taking a seat next to Emmerson. 

“Finally, someone with taste,” Pilot sang 

Emmerson rolled her eyes and shook her head, “ignore him. He may run the place, but he’s kind of a goofball,” she whispered 

Pilot sat the cup down in front of Stewart and then took his seat next to her, “I heard that Emmerson,” 

the two shared a laugh as Stewart blew on her coffee and inhaled ins aroma. He thoughts raced on her first interaction with Joker, and she found it hard to focus on the people in front of her. 

“he does that to people,” Emmerson said pulling Stewart out of her trance 

“who?” she asked 

“you were lost in thought, Joker tends to do that to people,” Emmerson said softly, “forgive me if this is rude but… what are your thoughts on his case,” 

Stewart blinked, she knew Jokers case was being looked at by a team, Emmerson being one of them. It was a strange scenario, having more than one doctor but only one who is allowed to diagnose you and talk to you. Stewart assumed it was because they had all tried their hand at understanding him and failed. 

“Joker, isn’t paranoid, that much I know for sure,” She began, “he doesn’t derive power or pleasure from others unless he is having fun manipulating them. He brought up sex quite a few times, that’s the part I don’t understand,” 

“what do you mean?” Pilot asked leaning back in his chair listening as if his life depended on it, perhaps he thought it did. 

“like I said, manipulation is his game. I can’t tell if he actually has a fascination with sex from childhood trauma, or if he’s just trying to get a reaction out of me. Personally, I think he wants a reaction,” Stewart shrugged. 

“you seem so calm about it,” Emmerson observed allowed 

“I hardly doubt he could handle me,” Stewart said sipping down her coffee, “I’m not exactly sweet and kind,” 

“you seem nice to me,” Emmerson smiled 

“and that’s why Joker would chew you up,” Stewart mused, “sorry," she corrected seeing Emmersons puppy dog eyes, "that was- I’ve been told I can be… harsh,” 

“no,” Emmerson smiled and held up her hand, “it’s true, Joker was a patent of mine once, for about a week…” 

“what happened?” Stewart asked 

“I got lucky,” she whispered, “Joker broke out of Arkum, he came to my home and threatened my daughter,” tears welled in her eyes, “she was in her highchair crying. I couldn’t soothe her, and he just got so angry…” 

“please,” Stewart said pulling her hand on Emmerson’s, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” 

Emmerson nodded, “thank you,” 

Pilot looked down at the table and nodded, “he’s threatened nearly everyone’s family, if I were you, I would keep work and life separated. Joker doesn’t like to share; he will want you at his beck and call.” 

Stewart tossed her empty cup into the trash, “is he always in solitary?” Stewarts asked 

“except when he is with you,” Pilot nodded 

“I want to eat lunch with him, in the patent cafeteria,” Stewart said looking at her watch, “do they eat at 12?” 

“Stewart I don’t think- “ 

“I need you to trust me,” Stewart said with a shrug, “otherwise why am I here?” 

Turning, Stewart walked into the lobby and out of the building. Upon finding her car, Stewart pulled up google maps and took off over the bridge into the heart of downtown Gotham. Traffic was surprisingly fast, and she reached the restaurant with a multitude of time to spare. Pulling out her phone Stewart flipped through her digital file on Jokers physical health. Turns out, he’s perfect. Strong heart, lungs, some scar tissue, but otherwise no severe muscle damage. Everything was perfect. except one thing, allergic to shellfish. 

the hard bump to her forehead woke her up from her thougths when she crashed into a signpost dropping her phone to the ground. 

“shit” she hissed blinking away dots, a soft yet hard grip on her shoulder helped her come back to reality. 

“you dropped this,” a smooth voice said slipping her phone into her hand. 

Stewart blushed when she looked up at the tall dark-haired man with a charming smile, “thank you,” she said softly 

his pure white teeth sparkled when he smiled, but she could help but notice his eyes were cold… he had a secret. 

“you took quite the thump,” he chuckled, “where you headed?” 

rubbing her forehead Stewart shook her head and pointed over at the restaurant, “I’m fine, I was reading and got caught up,” 

“so am I!” the young man beamed with delight 

Stewart quirked up an eyebrow giving him a curt nod. assuming the conversation over, she moved past him and walked towards the entryway of the restaurant. When suddenly the raven hair boy from before appeared in front of her at lightning speed and opened the door. 

his smile gleamed under his pouty rose lips, he was pretty, almost like a girl. And yet, his toned suit-clad body told another story. Clearly, he worked out, not muscle building maybe yoga. Stewart thought as she thanked him and walked into the front doors. 

a red-headed hostess looked up upon hearing the door open and smiled pulling out a menu, “hello, how many?” 

“two!” the boy said wrapping his arm around Stewart. 

Stewart stepped to the side, “one,” she growled, “I don’t know him,” 

the boy blushed and shrugged, “come on, it's not every day you litterly fall into someone’s arms,” 

“I ran into a poll, not your arms,” Stewart corrected looking down at her phone as she flicked thought Jokers file, trying to look busy. 

“alright,” the boy said looking at the line behind him, “I just hate eating alone,” 

this conversation was going exactly nowhere, and Stewart could tell the man next to her probably wouldn’t give up, “fine,” she growled, “but I have to make it quick my client and I have a meeting,” 

“so?” the hostess said, “two?” 

“two!” the boy smiled offering out his arm to Stewart. 

the two followed the red-headed girl to a corner booth that overlooked the harbor. The water sparkled against the morning sun. traffic inside the restaurant was starting to pick up as people got off for their lunch breaks. Stewart took her seat in the wooden backed leather cushioned booth, across from the stranger in front of her. She had looked at him as a boy at first glance but looking again he was probably closer to her age. Tall, handsome with a sharp jawline, sparkling blue eyes and jet-black hair perfectly styled except a few strands that hung in front of his forehead. His lips are full and his teeth perfect. 

“listen,” he said sliding into his booth, “I’m sorry, If I am to forward,” 

Stewart looked up at him unamused, “chauvinistic,” she said simply, “boyish, charming, handsome,” she continued lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them, “all the makings of a high-profile killer, or a CEO,” 

the boy raised his eyebrows his lips slightly agape as she ripped him apart, in truth she didn’t know if she was right or not, but either way she wanted him to leave her alone and being cold and unloving was always something she was good at, “great guess!” the boy said almost proud 

now it was Stewarts turn to be confused, “excuse me,” 

the boy rubbed the back of his head, “name’s Jason, Jason Todd,” he smiled, “I am not a CEO, but my guardian is, I’m Bruce Wayne’s Ward while I am in school, for business,” 

‘well that backfired,’ she thought frowning, “guardian?” she asked, “you’re not a minor,” 

“it's just what I say instead of dad,” he shrugged, “easier to explain, considering I’m not actually adopted. But, he raised me,” 

“I see,” Stewart said softly, “I think perhaps we started on the wrong foot,” she admitted, “I have been known to be quite crass and cold. Bitch is the most common word, I didn’t mean to be so rude,” 

Jason smiled and shrugged, “I mean I did kind of force you into a lunch date,” 

“date?” she said with a half-smile 

“and I am hoping you will allow me to take you on another one… a more willing one,” he added 

Stewart was about to talk when the waitress showed up, the same girl who sat them, “my name is Cali,” she said sweetly, “can I get you anything to drink?” 

“water for me,” Stewart said, and Jason agreed. 

“do you know what you want yet? I can come back if you need more time?” the redhead asked 

“actually,” Stewart said looking up at Jason, “I was going to order to go, so I know what I want, do you?” 

“you go first,” he shrugged, “I’ll know by then,” 

“I will have the BBQ platter for here, to go I’ll take a seafood dinner,” Stewart said, “would you mind bringing that to me when I am leaving so it can be hot for my client?” 

“sound perfect!” the young waitress said looking over at Jason, “and for you?” 

“you know, BBQ sounds great, ill take the same,” he said folding his menu and handing it to the girl who jotted down the orders and took the menus before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“so,” Jason said, “may I have your name?” 

“OH,” Stewart said almost gasping, “Stewart, Dr. Ella Stewart, nice to meet you,” 

“Dr?” Jason asked leaning back in his seat while a full glass of water was placed in front of them. 

“I’m a psychiatrist, specialized in severe mental cases,” Ella explained with a sweet smile, the first smile Jason had seen so far. 

“do you have your own practice?” Jason asked 

“no I work at Arkum,” she said softly, testing the waters 

“that must be interesting,” Jason said happily 

“it can be, but for the most part it’s boring,” she shrugged, “and you?” 

“ah me,” he blushed, “I feel so under accomplished compared to you. Same age and I am still in school, business degree,” 

“I had a lot of help getting to where I am, I’m one of the youngest in my field,” Ella shrugged, “don’t feel embarrassed. Do you plan on Joining Bruce Wayne in his businesses? What is it his company does? Technology, right?” 

“yes,” Jason said, “It too can be boring but- “he said tossing his shoulders up, “I like the boring life from time to time,” 

it wasn’t long after that, that their food was brought to them. Causal talk turned the atmosphere calm and relaxing. They talked about the water view, that lead to a conversation about how the docks are a cesspool of criminal activity. Stewart then went off on the psychology of gangs. It was abnormal to find a man who actually wanted to hear her talk about her work. Most just wanted a pretty face, but Jason seemed to almost take note of the words she gave him. Dinking in the information as if his life would depend on it. 

by the end of the meal Ella had her Togo boxes, one for Joker, and half of her own uneaten food, “here you are,” the waitress said setting down the ticket. 

Todd reached out for it but missed his chance when Ella put her card down and handed the ticket back, “Ella,” Jason said, “please allow me- “ 

“I legally can’t,” she explained, “I am getting food for my client, if you pay for it, I could get into trouble. Besides, I am sure not many people offer to pay for you,” 

“no they don’t,” he said shaking his head as he stood up and offered his hand to her. 

Ella took the offer and smiled rising to her feet, “so about that 2nd date,” Todd mused, “Bruce has a charity event tonight, rich people in fancy clothes and their noses in the air,” he added rolling his eyes, “would you, be so kind as to be my date?” 

Ella blushed fumbling on her words as the waitress returned with her card and walked away happily, “I would love to,” she said looking up into his sparkling eyes. 

“I will pick you up at 6? The ceremony starts at 730” 

Ella looked down at her watch and nodded, “I'll have lunch with my client and go get a dress, here,” she said picking up the customer copy of her ticket she flipped it over and jotted down her address, 

“perfect,” he said gesturing towards the door. 

Ella grabbed her things and allowed Todd to walk her to her car kissing her cheek goodbye as she slid into the leather interior and drove off into traffic.


End file.
